A Bunny's Despair and a Knight's Redemption
by SparkyDapperDab19
Summary: Jaune had hurt Velvet and he honestly had no clue why. The only reason he could think of was that he was told to and that made him feel even worse. As the dance approaches will he find a way to make things right? Or will he lose a good friend and possibly something much more?


**So this is a one shot that popped into my head earlier today and I had to write it out. I have this habit now where if I start writing something, I HAVE to finish it in one sitting. Editing is a different story though. I hope you all enjoy this and if it get's enough positive feedback, I may add a second chapter! I don't own RWBY. That belongs to the late Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A Bunny's Despair and a Knight's Redemption**

To say Velvet wasn't in a good mood was an understatement.

She had never been one to ask too much, given she was born a faunus she knew that life was known to restrict her from some things she longed for. She didn't have any friends until she got into Beacon, she never was treated equally by anyone she met despite being faunus or not, and she gave up on having a person in her life that she could call hers.

That is until Jaune Arc came into the picture.

Honestly it sounded as if the sappiest romance movie dived headfirst into a tanker of the forever fall tree sap and then rolled around in the fluffiest wool Remnant had ever seen. To him and to anyone else, all he did was make her tormentors that were team CRDL go away, but to Velvet, he saved her. Saved her from more bullying and more mental torment. After he got her bullies to leave, he made sure she was alright and even offered to stay around her to make sure they wouldn't come back. she graciously accepted his offer and they began to hang out more through the months.

Things were going perfectly fine despite a few hiccups here and there. Examples being him being bullied more due to him hanging out with a faunus, dealing with him talking about his crush on a certain heiress, and competing with his partner for his affections. It had been rough for the both of them but things were starting to get much better. Things were going so good in fact, she began to get a foreboding feeling as if something bad was coming their way.

That bad something was in the form of one Cinder Fall.

In what seemed like a few moments, the transfer student sunk her claws into Jaune and began to string him along. Velvet grew annoyed at this due to the blonde knight's obliviousness to her and was now paying attention to Cinder. Velvet had grown to know him for months and truly bond with him and it only took her a week to get with him and she announced to his team that they were dating. Velvet gave it everything she could not to break down and cry when she heard this and she wasn't the only one. She saw the fury on Pyrrha's face aimed at the new girl in Jaune's life. Unknown to him, they all saw her malevolent aura surrounding her and knew she wouldn't be a good influence on their friend. Despite their bad feelings, they congratulated the two and hoped internally that the couple wouldn't last through the week.

It had been three months since then and to no avail was there any sign of Jaune or Cinder calling it off. Soon everyone noticed that Jaune was whipped. He was ordered to do her bidding, but it was disguised with disgustingly sweet encouragements and false compliments and Velvet had to witness almost every bit of it since Cinder wouldn't let Jaune out of her sights. Apparently, his girlfriend was a leader as well and her teammates started to use him as well to get what they wanted. At first, he was questioning this only to be yelled at by Cinder. Every time this happened, Velvet's heart ached to see Jaune in that much pain, but yet he took it in stride and went on with their requests. The faunus was absolutely sick of seeing this go on for months now and she was about to threaten Cinder to back off until Jaune came to her earlier that day. She still couldn't forget his hurtful words.

"Listen Velvet… I can't meet up with you anymore after classes." This caused her ears to flatten a bit at the earth-shattering news.

"Why?" she whimpered and saw him sigh in frustration as he did his quirk of scratching the back of his head.

"Cinder has been saying things about yo-" she cut him off when she processed that this was Cinder's doing.

"Cinder?! Really Jaune?! You're doing this because she told you to?" she was in almost near hysterics as she said this and Jaune flinched a bit.

"She said you would act like this." Jaune muttered and Velvet went wide eyed at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe that this was the same Jaune that she grew to know over the months. "Listen please stop hanging around me. I don't want to be even near you anymore." He said as he passed her. As soon as he turned the corner and out of sight, Velvet sprinted to her dorm room. as soon as she made it past the threshold of her room her dam of emotions broke and she bawled like a little girl. Tears streamed down her face as her mind put his hurtful words on repeat. She was grateful that she was alone at the moment because she was an absolute mess. Her first true friend was gone. The reason she had faith in humans was gone. But most of all.

Her Jaune was gone.

#

He hated doing that. he hated hurting her. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to stop what he was doing and yet he did it anyway. If his dad saw him do that he would have had been beaten within an inch of his life. He was always told to never hurt a girl and not in the physical sense. Having seven sisters only cemented that rule and he didn't just break that rule, he shattered it beyond repair.

He lowered his head and made his way back to Cinder's dorm. Sure, she was demanding at times. She made him run all over Vale for simple errands in an impossible time frame, but he thought it was a way to get him more fit and build up his endurance. He did not like the fact though that her team was jumping on this bandwagon and he tried to stand up against them only for them to kick the shit out of him. He thought Cinder would defend him but she simply watched on and said this was his "punishment" what was he a pet to her? As he wandered back to her room he began to wonder why he even stayed with her after that. he was now inches away from the door until he heard noises from within.

"Jaune will be back any minute." He knew that it was Cinder who said that.

"Oum, I don't think I can put up with his bullshit anymore." He heard Mercury say and he wasn't surprised. He never liked him anyway.

"Cinder, why are you with that idiot to begin with?" Emerald then asked and he was a little shocked to hear her say that. She was usually nice to him and actually was the one out of the three that actually asked how he was feeling. He noticed that was a problem since Cinder was his girlfriend.

"Honestly this is just for my amusement." His eyes widened to hear his girlfriend say that about him. "I like to think of him as my personal dog. He's loyal to only me, he amuses me, and when he misbehaves I have you two to punish him. By the way I enjoyed the way you cracked a few of his ribs Mercury. That was very satisfying." Tears were now in his eyes as she heard her subtle laughing. "But you are right. I will call things off. Good lord he will be a handful. Maybe I should have you two just tell him for me." That was it for him.

He took off in the opposite direction and didn't look back. it felt like his heart was just ripped from his chest only to be stabbed repeatedly with a rusty knife. Her words stung harder than the time mercury beat him mercilessly into the corner and it hurt. But what hurt the most was that he let himself be subjected to her. He let her walk all over him and she wasn't even going to end it. She was going to let her personal servants do it. That sorrow mutated into a raging fire and he wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew he couldn't go to his team or his friends for help. He knew that he defiantly couldn't go back to Velvet after what he did to her. There was only one place he could go to. And only one person he could go to so that he can make the plan forming in his head come to fruition.

#

It had been two weeks since that incident and no one had seen Jaune. He would show up to classes and as soon as the bell rang, he would exit the class and disappear. Even Cinder couldn't find him and she had Emerald and Mercury now hunting for him through the school. Velvet grew worried however as she saw him in class with one of two looks. Depressed or angry. She could see that something was wrong and wanted to approach him but every time she tried, he was out of sight. His other friends were now growing worried about him and their concern grew when Cinder asked where he was. Yang told her to leave and even threatened to tear Cinder's hair out if she came back. despite what the brawler thought of the blonde, she and the rest of her team began to miss him and blamed Cinder for his disappearance. If things were not obvious already, everyone was now wondering where he was.

So here they all were at the Beacon Dance all dancing with their respective partners while dawning expensive suits and dresses. The music filled the room as couples enjoyed their special night with each other while others socialized with more upbeat personas, knowing that this was a rare occurrence to have a night as relaxing as this one.

Velvet stood in the corner as she saw her team and other people she knew dancing and talking to each other. She stared into her punch and grimaced. She hated this. She hated that she was all alone on a night like this. it would be a different story if Jaune was here dancing with Cinder but that wasn't the case. Jauen was still missing and she was now truly worried. Did he regret telling her those things and tried to stand up to Cinder? Did she hurt him and she was trying to play the role of a concerned girlfriend? Her grip on her punch tightened at this thought and she saw the girl in question talking to a group of students with a fake smile. She began to make her way to her with a livid expression until she heard the music stop and the microphone turn on.

"Excuse me everyone." She turned to see Headmaster Ozpin standing there with a small smile on his face as he looked into the crowd of students. "I would like start off with saying I am truly grateful that you could all make it tonight." The students applauded and cheered at his statement and he fixed his glasses a bit. "So as a little surprise for you all, I would like to present the one who will be giving you all a live performance. Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Jaune Arc." The crowed went silent at this announcement as the blonde knight stepped onto the stage to face them all. He was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt but with rolled up sleeves and his bowtie was untied and resting around his neck. He was also holding a hooked up electric guitar as he made his way to the microphone. He gave a knowing nod to the headmaster and Ozpin nodded back and mouthed 'Good luck' to him. Jaune then looked out into the audience and he could feel them all eyeing him with a hint of shock but mostly confusion.

"H-hey everyone." He started only to be met with more silence. "As the headmaster said I will be performing for you all." He then saw his girlfriend eyeing him suspiciously and he took a deep breath. "This first one is for my girlfriend Cinder." He smiled at this and eyed her. "There she is everyone." He then pointed at her. They were giving her looks of pity and she could feel the embarrassment coming along. He then looked through the crowd and saw Velvet looking at him and saw that her makeup was becoming smeared with her tears. She was surprised when he winked at her and the music began as he played along with his guitar. Everyone became surprised as he began to play. They all expected him to play something light hearted for Cinder but instead this was much more dark and almost malicious. Their shock only grew when he began to sing.

 **(Set It Off -Wolf in Sheep's Clothing: Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles Cover)**

 **Beware, beware be skeptical,**

 **Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold.**

 **Deceit, so natural,**

 **But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning.**

 **Baa baa black sheep,**

 **Have you any soul?**

 **No sir, by the way,**

 **What the hell are morals?**

 **Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.**

 **Jill's a little whore and her alibis are**

 **TURNING TRICKS!**

The crowd retained its silence as the blonde pressed on into the song. For all of them, this was completely out of left field for Jaune to do. his friends especially thought that and for them to see him playing this and singing this well, the only way they could describe it was that he was continuously blowing their minds. He then focused in on Cinder who was more confused than anyone.

 **So, could you…**

 **Tell me, how you're sleeping easy?**

 **How you're only thinking of yourself.**

 **Show me, how you justify,**

 **Telling all your lies like second nature.**

 **Mark my words one day,**

 **You will pay, you will pay.**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt.**

He began a short solo to lead into the next verse and as this was happening, Yang began recording this. she knew right when the song started, that this wasn't a love song, and when she realized this she wore a shit eating grin. It grew even more when she saw Cinder slowly processing what was happening before them all.

 **Aware, Aware, you stalk your prey,**

 **With criminal mentality.**

 **You sink your teeth into the people you depend on**

 **Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem.**

 **Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide,**

 **I smell the blood of a petty little coward.**

 **Jack be lethal, Jack be slick,**

 **Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch.**

 **So, could you…**

 **Tell me how you're sleeping easy,**

 **How you're only thinking of yourself.**

 **Show me how you justify,**

 **Telling all your lies like second nature.**

 **Mark my words one day,**

 **You will pay, you will pay.**

 **Karma's gonna come collect her debt.**

The music then turned a bit softer and he reached his hand out to Cinder. Gesturing to come forward and she gave him a really look, not knowing that Yang and Blake gave her a "accidental" shove forward and she was now in the limelight with everyone looking at her.

 **Maybe you'll change,**

 **Abandon all your wicked ways,**

 **Make amends and start anew again.**

 **Maybe you'll see,**

 **All the wrong you did to me,**

 **And start all over start all over.**

She was now inches away from his face as he sang the words in a smooth and tender manner compared to the rest of the song. He was cupping her face and she was surprised to see this aggressive side of Jaune. A Jaune that didn't like being told what to do and was now standing up to him. She gave him her signature smirk and he closed his eyes.

In the audience, Velvet's heart sank a bit as she saw the sight before her. At first, she thought that he was finally calling her out on everything, only for it to lead up to this. she was so tempted to leave the dance all together until Jaune did something that caught everyone off guard.

He shoved Cinder back into the audience and gave her a sinister smirk.

 **"** **Oh, who am I kidding?"** he said to his shocked girlfriend and the rest of the audience. **"** **Now, let's not get overzealous here. You've always been a huge piece of shit! If I could KILL YOU, I would! But its' frowned upon here at Beacon. Having said that."** he looked her dead in the eyes and for the first time in the months he had been with her, he had truly smiled. **"** **Burn. In. Hell~!"** he sang that last note at the top of his lungs, his pain, frustration, anxiety, and anger all releasing into that one note, all directed at Cinder and he continued on.

 **So, could you…**

 **Tell me, how you're sleeping easy,**

 **How you're only thinking of yourself.**

 **Show me, how you justify,**

 **Telling all your lies like second nature.**

 **Listen, mark my words one day,**

 **You will pay, you will pay,**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt.**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt~.**

 **Karma's gonna come collect your debt.**

He finished on a sharp note and left the audience speechless. He looked up to see them all as he snapped out of his euphoric high on the relief of three months-worth of built up stress and anger. He saw his friends looking at him with shocked expressions as yang was still recording. He then looked to see Cinder who had a mix of rage, shock and confusion written all over her face and he smirked at it. He then looked over the audience and noticed Velvet's look most of all.

She was smiling.

He was about to say something when the room suddenly erupted in cheers and applauses. He reeled back at this, not knowing how to react to this praise. He simply stood up straight, unfastened his guitar, and took a curtain call. They cheered even louder and he was now becoming confused at this. sure, his song was good, he would admit that. but this was a little over the top, wasn't it? Unless they all knew he was whipped to begin with.

Good Oum almighty was he that dense?

He then made his way off the stage and packed his guitar up and placed it by the exit of the ballroom. As he made his way to the punchbowl he was greeted with cheers and compliments for his performance and he smiled and became a little bashful at this. he finally made his way to the punch and poured himself a drink. He chugged it down and didn't realize how rough his throat was due to singing that last part. He let out a relaxed sigh and was about to meet with his team until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Velvet looking at him with a sheepish look. She was avoiding eye contact and as he continued to gaze at her, all the emotions that he was holding in came crashing down. She gasped as she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry that I said those things Velvet. I am so so sorry." He said and she felt the tears on her bare shoulder. She smiled as she pulled him in tighter and smiled.

"It's okay Jaune." She said as she buried her face in his chest. "The look on her face when you sang was satisfaction enough. Just promise you won't leave me again." She then looked up to him and he gave her his signature goofy smile. She then blushed as he gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

"An Arc never goes back on his word." She blushed ferociously and she then started laughing. She didn't know why but she just did. Of course, he didn't understand either but he started to laugh with her. He then offered his arm for hers to wrap around. She accepted as they began to walk out of the dance. He then looked over his shoulder and saw that Cinder was now glaring daggers into his skull. He shrugged and smiled as he looked to his right and smiled at Velvet. He didn't care what hell was coming tomorrow. He honestly didn't mind if she beat him mercilessly. As long as Velvet and his friends were by his side, he could care less of what Cinder thought.

 **AAAAAWWW I love this ship. Don't get me wrong I love a lot of the Jaune ships in the RWBY fanbase, but Jaune x Velvet is just so adorable in its own right. Anyways this was my first fic that I incorporated song lyrics into and I hope that was enjoyable. (By the way I don't own that song if that wasn't obvious enough.)** **I wanted to branch off a bit from the horror and gore that I was writing inn my other story Reaping with Sorrow (Check that out if you want) and test out my writing skills in different genres and I hope this gets positive feedback. Drop a comment or review and as always beautiful people, BE FIERCE!**

 **SPARKEYDAPPERDAB19 SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
